Who are you?
by sweetyignis
Summary: They are five, they share the same fate, their goal is to keep the Shinobi world in balance. With the help of their friends will they succeed in carrying out their mission? Will they be able to bring peace? Just who are they? Some OC, goodSasuke, NaruSaku, SasuHina -Actually, I don't really like neither NaruSaku nor SasuHina but it was necessary for this story-
1. Prologue

So here is the prologue, I'm sorry for the mistakes ...

[b]Prologue:[/b]

The rain fell in downpour, lightning tore the sky and thunderstorms were heard in this cold winter day. Two Anbu returned to the village of Konoha jumping from one branch to another. The first had black spiky hair, he held a katana and wore a mask of a tiger, the second Anbu was a woman with long dark hair and blue night highlights wearing a cat mask to hide her angelic face. Since the war has ended (10 years) these two teamed up and performed various missions of rank A and S together under the order of Hokage but also due to their personal request.  
The woman paused for a moment which caught the attention of her teammate, he took off his mask revealing his perfect face without blemish and gave her a slight smile.

"- You want to take a break, Hinata ?"  
"- This place ..." she said with a nostalgic gaze.

She removed her mask and watched with her milky eyes where she stopped. Sasuke did the same and sat on a branch while contemplating the landscape.

"- This is where we won the war, it also all began here."  
"- Yes ... We should stay here a little , it's dangerous to keep going with this rain."

Sasuke merely nodded, too absorbed in his thoughts to respond.

[b]Flash back.[/b]

Corpses were scattered everywhere on the dirty floor and blood was flowing and playing with the earth, a light breeze tickled the faces full of scratches of the survivors. The forth great Ninja war was now over. The alliance of Shinobi won, they finally did it.  
Naruto let out a sigh, his nightmare was over, they had succeeded. He turned to his comrades, his friends who had supported him, who had fought with him constantly, a beautiful smile which he alone had the secret stretched his lips. A smile, that all our young Shinobi hastened to return it. Lee with the help of Tenten moved to get near the body of their quo-mate , they would never leave him here , it was out of the question, he was their dear friend and they would never abandon him, no matter what.  
Kakashi leaned on the ground, he could no longer stand due to his chakra exhaustion. Naruto sat in front of his sensei, they didn't need words , the orange Ninja knew that his sensei was proud of him, it was enough to make him feel happy.  
A little further on, a pink tornado bore down on Sasuke who wasn't expecting it at all. Sakura hit her longtime crush who fell to the ground and the girl cried all the tears from her tired body. The genius Uchiha rubbed his head frightened by the force that his friend has. She wiped her salty tears that had crossed her cheeks with the back of her arm before crossing the eyes of her ex-teammate.

"-Sasuke- kun! Why now, why ..."

She was unable to continue. Sasuke stood up and gave her a smirk.

"-It's okay, I'm back now."  
"-And you better stay Sasuke- teme, Konoha is the place where you should return to don't you dare forget it." threw Naruto who came to join them, "Sakura -chan are you okay?"

The girl with pink hair threw herself into the arms of the blond and cried, she was finally relieved, everything will be back to normal now. Hinata watched the scene with a broken heart, they certainly won the war but she lost Naruto, she knew he was still in love with Sakura. She closed her eyes a moment, then sighed softly, sure she was happy for him but she just couldn't stop her aching heart, she will need some time but at least he now look at her as his bestfriend and that was enough for her. Sasuke watched silently, he approached her without knowing why. This girl intrigued him, she was not like his groupies, she gave him no importance, no look, nothing at all ,his return didn't affect her, she just didn't care about him, actually he was sure that she hated him and he wanted to change the vision that she had of him, he wanted to start over, to begin with a good foundation. The heiress finally noticed his presence she gave him a look devoid of any emotion , he could not decrypt her white eyes with a bit of lavender filled with infinite tenderness,kindness and gentleness, he didn't understand.

"-Uchiha-san." she said in an indifferent tone, bowing her head slightly.  
"-Hyûga-san." he replied a little surprised by her behavior.  
"-Welcome back ."

She had used a cold tone, as if his return wasn't important at all, in fact she did not care about that and Sasuke realized it soon enough. He took a deep breath, give a good impression of his person would be harder than he thought .

"-Thank you. Hinata, Can I ask you a question?"  
"-I'm listening Uchiha-san."  
"-Just call me Sasuke."

She nodded, she seriously doesn't mind calling him by his first name if he wanted to.

"-Your question, Sasuke?"  
"- Always in love with this baka?" he asked pointing his finger at Naruto.

The girl felt her cheeks burning, she lowered her eyes after seeing the man of her dream in the arms of the beautiful Haruno. She turned her heels, feeling the tears that threatened to spill from one second to an other, not wanting in any case to seem weak in front of the Uchiha she ran away. Sasuke let out a sigh, he didn't want to scare her or anything but just get a little closer to the Ninja of his promotion, well he will have to work harder on it. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face a man with silver hair.

"-You can be worse than Sai and god knows that he is a true feelings disabled."  
"-Hn. I'll see where she is."  
-"We must return to the village, don't be late."

Sasuke rushed and was jumping from one tree to another, Sharingan activated, he soon find the beautiful heiress who due to chakra exhausion couldn't run further. She sat near a tree and then cried hard tears. The young man didn't know what to do or what to say, he stood there looking at her, leaving her alone while she cried all her sadness that she kept buried on her heart.

"-I am too weak , useless, silly ... I don't deserve him..."  
"-I can help you to become stronger."

She raised her milky eyes with a confused gaze, Sasuke was leaning against a tree and was watching the sunset, his hair bathed in the air and his face seemed calm, he had changed, revenge and hate were not present in his eyes, he had got the upper hand during the war and that Hinata could see it clearly now, he wanted to change, show his true value, she wanted the same thing.

"-You really want to help me and train with me?" she asked, arching an eyebrow "but why? we were never close , you never noticed me ..."  
"-I want to fix my mistakes, I want to take the time to know my ex-classmates, you know Hinata, loneliness and revenge are not the solution, I understand now, I know it will not be easy and that my mistakes are unforgivable but I want to try, this is what my brother would have wanted me to do, I want to honor his death and continue his dreams" he cut her handing her a hand to help her up.  
"-Sasuke ... I ... Thank you , I want to help too if you need anything ..."  
"-I just want you to prove to everyone that you are not a failure, you are as strong as the other, come on we should go back it's time to return to Konoha."

With a small smile on her lips, the kunoichi nodded and followed the heir of the Uchiha, the two young Ninja joined quickly the others. Tsunade after a last goodbye to the others kages turned to Sasuke, she walked with him wanting to talk to him about his return and of course the conditions.

"-Uchiha Sasuke when we reach Konoha I want to see you in the morning. We need to talk to your reinstatement to the village and I have to put you under surveillance for some months."  
"-Yes."  
"- Ano ... Hokage-same ?"  
"-Oh Hinata what is it?" she asked, addressing her a tender smile.  
"-I can ... If you want ... I volunteer to monitor Uchiha-san ... Actually he will help me train and ..." she began torturing her poor fingers , red cheeks and eyes that stared at her shoes.  
"-Hinata ..." launched the Godaime a little surprised by the request of one of her protégés. "well I agree, that's fine with me we'll talk about it later, okay?"  
"-Hai!"

[b]End of the flash back.[/b]

A little further, in the Hidden village of Konoha specifically in the office of the Hokage, a blond was signing various documents without even taking the trouble to read, his advisor didn't stop sighing while choosing teams for missions with sleepy eyes.

"-Troublesome, Sasuke and Hinata are late."  
"-Shikamaru, I know but I have to finish all the papers before."  
"-Can we take a break?"

The blond didn't have time to respond. Sakura entered into the office, she gave a sweet smile to Shikamaru and went embracing her husband. Naruto responded to her embrace, kissing her tenderly. In 10 years, she had changed, her hair are now long and she swapped her old Ninja clothes for a pink sleeveless dress style Chinese with cherry blossoms sketched above in white, a touch of lipstick and Konoha headband that held a few strands of her hair. She put two Bento on the desk and sat down on one of the chairs with a sigh.

"-I tought that you were probably hungry." she said with a small smile.  
"-You save my life Sakura." Shikamaru replied taking a bento .  
"-What about the children? They are okay?" asked Naruto while eating.

For a split of second, the emerald eyes of the woman lit up with pride and happiness, her children were her greatest treasure. She looked at her husband and nodded.

"-They are with the daughter of Sasuke, she still has a little trouble with Taijutsu so Minato is helping her, it may cause her some problems to learn the style of the Hyûga but she doesn't give up and it's a good thing. Her two brothers are sleeping."  
"-I am not worried about this at all." said Shikamaru.  
"-Hehe, I recognize my goddaughter, never giving up it's the secret to become strong dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, folding his arms behind his head. "Jiraiya and Minato aren't making too much nonsense?"  
"-No, they train with her and Kakashi is watching, he wants to spend some time with the children of his students."  
"-These kids are troublesome, I tought that I was the laziest person in Konoha but guess what? My son is worse than me."

While the three adults were laughing and talking with each other, Kakashi watched carefully the training of three young children who took it seriously. At the age of 5 years, they have mastered a few techniques. The former sensei of team seven swallowed hard before getting up and heading towards them.

"-We'll stop for today, let's get a little break."

They nodded letting themself fall on the grass of the sumptuous residence of the Uzumaki. Naruto and Sakura had agreed to babysit the kids of Sasuke and Hinata when they were on a mission, it allowed their children to spend a little more time with their friend and to train with her. Kakashi detailed the three future Ninja. Minato had blonde hair with mesmerizing green eyes, a smile never left his face and he had a calm and serene face, the spitting image of his grandfather the Yondaime Hokage, he was smart and took the time to think before making a decision just the opposite of his twin brother, he wore a white shirt with the symbol of Uzumaki clan drew in it, and a dark pants, like all the Ninja of his village he wore standard sandals of Konoha. Jiraiya meanwhile had pink hair and ocean blue eyes, he only thought of having fun and playing pranks with his friends, he was spontaneous, he often act without thinking to the despair of his brother and his parents, he was wearing the same outfit as his brother but with a navy blue pants and black shirt. Both twins had inherited the Kyuubi chakra and learn to master it slowly under the supervision of their father. He turned his gaze to the daughter of Sasuke, she had the same haircut as her mother when she was a kid, she had two strands that framed her angelic face and short dark hair with navy blue highlights, her eyes were grey and her skin white, she wore a red and black dress with the Uchiha symbol on the back and on the shoulders the symbol of Hyûga. Unlike her mother, Heaven knew how to impose her opinion and never let herself be bullied, she protecte her two younger brothers and friends with her life. She was also open-minded, cheerful and nice .

"-So little monsters would you like a bowl of ramen?"  
"-Ano Kakashi-sensei ... my parents are returning home soon and we can not let Neji and Itachi alone."  
"-Yes, I know Heaven but before they have to go to the Hokage for the report and your little brothers are with the servants. So let's go."  
"-Hai."

Jiraiya jumped on the back of his parent's sensei , Kakashi chuckled before placing the child on his shoulders, Jiraya clung to his neck and a huge smile appeared on his face while watching his two friends. Heaven and Minato took the hand of the Copy-cat Ninja and went towards Ichiraku restaurant.

"-Finally back." said Sasuke setting his foot near the main entrance of the village.  
"-Hinata-san, Sasuke-san! Glad to see you again." said a voice behind them that caught their attention.  
"-Oh hello Yuki-san." Hinata said smiling at her.  
"-Hokage-sama is waiting for you in his office."  
"-Here we go."

Without another word they rushed to the Hokage building, while Yuki took her place near the gate of the village with her teammate waiting for the return of the other teams and chasing anyone who doesn't belong to the alliance.

Toc toc toc.

"-Enter."

Sasuke opened the door and entered the room with his wife. They walked towards the Hokage's office and bowed to greet the three persons present who were waiting. Sasuke cleared his throat before looking at his best friend and brother.

"-Mission accomplished, the village doesn't risk anything now."  
"-I knew I could count on you guys, have you been able to identify them?"  
"-No. Their headband didn't match any village of the alliance, I've never seen it before." said Hinata a serious look on her face.  
"-They use some strange jutsu. I've never seen such a thing in the past."  
"-You were able to overcome them?"  
"-Yes, Sakura, we were able to kill two but the last one escaped. He is in a very bad shape I don't think that he can make it to his village." Hinata replied calmly .  
"-You can go, you did a great job as always, I will send another team to see if we can find any clue."  
"-Okay , so see you tomorrow night baka."  
"-Heeey Sasuke-teme ! A little respect I am the Hokage dattebayo!" shouted Naruto falsely angry waving his arms in all directions.  
"-And? You will always remain a baka." he replied, smirking.  
"-Troublesome ... he is right anyway."  
"-Shikamaru!"  
"-But tell me where is my princess, baka and my two little monsters?"  
"-Heaven is with Minato and Jiraiya, Kakashi is with them since the morning, and the twins are sleeping." Sakura confessed to him with a smile.  
"-Thank you Sakura."

The Uchiha and Hyuga get out of the office and went straight to the house of the Uzumaki to pick up their children but to their surprise there were not there. A woman run unto them with two little boys in her arms, she held the twins to their parents, Hinata took Itachi in her arms while Sasuke took Neji. Hinata told him to follow her having a little idea where their daughter could be, Sasuke didn't say anything and followed his companion. They arrived near the Ramen restaurant and saw the three children eating a bowl under the protective gaze of Kakashi who spoke with them about anything and everything.

"-Kakashi-sensei."  
"-Ohh! you're back Sasuke."  
"-Otosan, okasan!"  
"Ohayo Sasuke- san, Hinata- san!" shouted both Uzumaki smiling.

Hinata and Sasuke nodded to the twins with a smile. Heaven threw herself into the arms of her parents and hugged them with her little arms, they responded to her hug. Hinata kissed her daughter on the cheek and put her attention to Kakashi.

"-They didn't cause you problems?"  
"-Oh no don't worry about it."  
"-We will then go back to home."  
"-Yes see you later, the mission had to be exhausting you need to rest a little."

Both parents nodded in positive sign and went to the Uchiha compound with their little girl who told them her day.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter One.**

_"-Children tomorrow is the big day, the final exam will be held at 8am don't be late! Remember that if you want to become Konoha's Ninja you will have to pass successfully."_  
_"-Hai !"_

_The bell rang to their happiness, they all rose hastily except Jiraiya who remained seated, his eyes fixed on his shoes. Minato and Heaven noticed the absence of the pink and returned to the classroom. The brunette went to sit beside him, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to get his attention and made him her best smile, Jiraiya returned it before going back in the observation of his sandals, which seemed very interesting right now for him. The blond raised an eyebrow and gave a questioning look to the future Kunoichi who replied with a shrug. An anxiety sigh escaped the mouth of the Uzumaki with ocean blue eyes._

_"-I will fail ... I 'm not a genius like you Minato." Jiraiya said with eyes full of sadness._  
_"-Jiraiya-kun, you shouldn't worry about that, you're very good at Ninjutsu you'll pass, and I'll train with you tonight."_  
_"-Heaven-chan! Thank you, you're an angel."_  
_"-And what if we start now? Heaven, I will help you with Taijutsu and launch shuriken, and you Jiraiya for Genjutsu and Taijutsu."_  
_"-Minato you're the best!" exclaimed his two friends in chorus._

_He gave them a warm smile as an answer before asking them to follow him. The three children went to the training ground of the old team seven._

_"- What are you doing here?"_

_They turned hastily in fear but were relieved when they saw that it was just one of the new Jonin of their village. The jonin was tall and muscly, he has blood red eyes and black crows hair with the headband front of Konoha to retain some flyaways, his beauty was equal to his strength, Sora the son of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi was one of the best shinobi of his generation. He leaned against a tree and gave them a smile to greet them._

_"-We came to train, the exam is for tomorrow." said Jiraiya while staring at him._  
_"-I see. You have trouble with some jutsu?"_  
_"-I suck at Taijutsu, and throw Shuriken is not my strong point either." confessed Heaven lowering her grey eyes._  
_"-For me it's like Heaven-chan for Taijutsu and I'm really an idiot with Genjutsu." said Jiraiya crossing his arms behind his head. "actually no one is worse than me."_

_Sora started laughing which provoked the laughter of the three children. However all went in a flash, a loud cry escaped the throat of Heaven, the Jonin fell down on his knees, his lungs pierced by a weapon. Jiraiya pressed himself against the tree by withdrawing himself terrified by this show, Minato widened his beautiful emerald eyes and pulled out a kunai. A half smile appeared on the face of a Ninja hidden by a cloak, pulling his sword he licked the blood of the Sarutobi. In a low voice, he said :_

_"-You will all die. One by one."_

_Ensued a cruel laugh that froze the blood of the three children, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Sora's body fell to the ground. Jiraiya strongly bit his lower lip tapping the ground with his fists and then everything went black, he was immersed in a far away world and he heard Heaven screaming his name._

"-Haaaaaaaaa !"

Jiraiya stood looking around him, his watch showed 3am. He ran his hand over his face and realized it was just a nightmare, he heaved a sigh of relief and went back to bed, he took the frame that was on his nightstand, a picture of his team. The team number 2, Sarutobi Sora had a hand on the shoulder of Minato and the other on Jiraiya while Heaven was in the middle and showed her biggest smile, all four had the headband of Konoha. He touched the picture with his fingers and whispered :

"-A nightmare ... That day Sora-sensei helped us and we passed the test ..."

**Flash back.**

"-Okay children, we're going to start the exam, we will call you one by one. Those who have already took the test can wait outside so they won't reveal the technique that you have to perform. Am I clear?"  
"-Yes Udon-sensei." all his students answered at the same time.  
"-Moegi-sensei will call you, I'm waiting for you on the other side of the academy."  
"-So we will start by Uzumaki Minato."  
"-Hai!"

Minato stood up from his seat under the screams of some girls who encouraged him, Jiraiya grimaced and stuck his tongue out at his brother who replied with a smile, Heaven simply nodded, confident that her friend will succeed.

"-Ah Minato, so are you ready ?"  
"-Yes Udon-sensei." he said calmly, crossing his arms.  
"-So for this year we have the Ninjutsu. It's simple you must successfully control a Ninjutsu in connection with your affinity, for you it's the futon and Doton, no ?"  
"-Ninjutsu ? Okay." he cast a smile. "don't close your eyes sensei, you'll miss the show."

Udon wore his glasses and stared at Minato, wondering what he was going to do. Minato focused his chakra in one of his hands and with the other hand he was doing rotations with his chakra he then added some of his wind affinity in his jutsu and formed a tiny version of the rasenshuriken, Udon's eyes widened in surprise.

"-Futon : Rasengan!"  
"-Minato Wooow ... you ..."  
"-I found it strange that you asked us to work our Ninjutsu since the begining of the year, I thought that it could only be the subject of the final exam, so I asked my father to teach me the Rasengan, this is not really a futon technique but I was able to personalize this jutsu with my affinity as you can see. Now, I'm working my new jutsu, Futon : Rasenshuriken but my father forbade me to use it. It is an S rank jutsu." he explained annulling his rasengan.  
"-After all, you're a genius ... just take your headband you deserve it, congratulations. Uzumaki Minato you are officially a genin of Konoha."  
"-Thanks Udon-sensei."

Minato tied his headband on his forehead and left the room under the cheers of his comrades, he made them a hand sign while smiling before going near the entrance and sit on the swing where his father had passed his childhood waiting for the others.

"-Uzumaki Jiraiya, you're next." announced Moegi .  
"-Hmm .. yes" he replied, swallowing his saliva.

Jiraiya walked slowly and hesitantly, he kept swallowing and imagining scenes where he failed. Shaking his head from left to right he whispered to give himself courage, if his brother had succeeded why not him? But Minato was a genius, he tapped his forehead and drove all these ideas of his head and entered the room.

"-Oh hello Jiraiya, as you see your brother has passed the exam, are you ready?"  
"- I do not have a choice Udon -sensei ..."  
"-Come on, don't be so worried. So the theme is Ninjutsu ..."  
"-Really? you are serious sensei ? Ninjutsu !" He cut him while his eyes were sparkling with happiness and he was jumping everywhere.  
"-Yes Jiraiya , a Ninjutsu related with your affinity Suiton."  
"-Yataaaaaa ! Admire sensei !"

Jiraiya, a big smile on his lips began to make some sign then said aloud :

"-Suiton : Water bullets!"  
"-Amazing Jiraiya."  
"-Hinata-san taught it to me. Not bad eh?"  
"-Uzumaki Jiraiya, congratulation, you're officially a Konoha's Genin take your headband."  
"-And who's the best? The great Jiraiya-sama eh eh!" he said while fixing his headband and laughing.

Jiraiya went to join his brother, the two twins congratulated each other then waited for Heaven.

"-Well, Uchiha-Hyûga Heaven."  
"-Yes Moegi-sensei, I'm coming."

Heaven crossed the room under the gaze of her comrades, she heard some murmurs about her eyes. Heaven had both Sharingan and Byakugan making her an enemy to fear and a prey to every village outside the alliance Ninja, but she only use the Sharingan for now, being unable to control the Hyûga's Taijutsu. Her hair was now long and straight, the same haircut as her mother, she wore a red top above her navel with night blue pants and standard Konoha's sandals besides a long black jacket with the symbol of the Uchiha on the back which looked like the one Tsunade wore.

"-Ohayo Udon-sensei."  
"-Heaven what a pleasure to see you, well the theme is Ninjutsu, but you have two affinity?"  
"-Yes I have Raiton and Katon."  
"-And which one do you want to use?"  
"-Katon for sure."  
"-Okay, go ahead." he said , smiling at her. _"she looks so much like Sasuke I see she has more Uchiha's blood."_ he thought.

Heaven nodded, relieved not to have to use Taijutsu. She closed her eyes for a moment. She turned to her right and put her finger near her mouth.

"-Katon : Great Fireball justu!"

A huge fireball came out of her mouth and struck the wall which was destroyed by it, unlike the Rasengan this jutsu could not be canceled. Udon's face turned blue while pulling the collar of his top.

_"- If this technique touches me I'm dead."_ he thought.  
"-Oops ..."  
"-Wahouu ...that was great ... Uchiha-Hyuga Heaven, congratulations, you're now a genin! here take your headband."

Heaven bowed her head and thanked him, she took her headband and rushed to her two friends, Jiraiya took her in his arms while Minato gave her a smile full of pride.

"- Go, go to Ichiraku everyone!" said Jiraiya , all happy.  
"-Yes but don't forget that we'll know our team and meet our Sensei at 13pm."  
"-Don't worry bro, we will be on time."

**Flash back end.**

A smile appeared on the lips of the shinobi, that day they ate more than four bowls each and arrived late to the academy, but they were so glad when they heard that they were on the same team and their Jonin sensei was a newly appointed one but he certainly was one of the best. He put away the picture and closed his eyes to be lulled into sleep.

"- Jiraiya ! Wake up you lazy."

Sunlight came to tickle the sleeping face of the Uzumaki who narrowed his eyes before getting up hastily looking at his alarm clock, he stretched then crossed the emerald eyes of his twin who was near the door of his room, already dressed and ready to go.

"-Hello Minato you're such a morning person." he said while closing his eyes wanting to sleep a little more.  
"-We have a mission, did you forget?"  
"-Huh ..."

His beautiful ocean eyes widened, he threw his blanket and got out of his bed at full speed, Jiraiya stumbled on his pillow and fell back under the laughter of his brother. The pink haired Uzumaki cursed while getting up and running to the bathroom to change. The blond left the room and went downstairs to wait for his twin, Jiraiya joined him fastly while tying his headband and taking his backpack, Minato laughed while staring at his brother who was having some troubles to get ready.

"-Help me instead of laughing!"  
"-If only you saw your face... Come on, hurry up Sora-sensei and Heaven are for sure getting impatient."  
"-Heaven-chan!"

Minato rolled his eyes and began walking followed by his brother. Arrived at the gate they saw the Ninja with blood red eyes against the wall while the holder of the Sharingan and Byakugan had crossed her arms looking at the sky, leaving her long dark hair bath in the fresh air. Sora was the first to notice the two remaining members of his team, he greeted them with a hand sign and Heaven gave them a smile. Both Uzumaki came near them and apologized for being late.

"-Sorry sensei it's because of this baka." said Minato pointing his finger at his brother.  
"-Rhooo Minato ... I had a little trouble to get up, excuse me."  
"-It doesn't matter don't worry, so now everyone is here we can go."

They nodded and threw themselves into the forest of Konoha jumping from one branch to another at full speed. Sora started the race and his three students followed him closely not wanting to lose his sight at any case. An hour later, the Jonin stopped putting his hand on a tree.

"-Hm ... There is something wrong here, Heaven please can you examine the place with your Byakugan?"  
"-Yes Sora-sensei." she puted her finger near her face and focused on her chakra to awaken her hereditary bloodlimit, her veins began to appear. "Byakugan!" she finally revealed eyes as white as snow with a red pupil which let Sora speechless.

_"-I guess the red pupil is due to the Sharingan"_ thought Sora.  
"-Then Heaven-chan?"  
"-Jiraiya, give her time to examine the place."  
"-There is a group of four people in the North, they should be here in 15 minutes, their headband is strange I've never seen it before."  
"-I see ... You three don't move from here, okay?"  
"-Where are you going Sora-sensei ?" Minato questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"-They are outsider, they may be enemies, I want you to stay here and wait I won't take a long time"  
"-But Sensei, we can help ."  
"-No Jiraiya you will wait for me here it's an order. I'll let one of my clones here.

Sora summoned a clone who went to stay near the three Genin then the Sarutobi made a few signs, muttering a jutsu between his lips before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"-Tsk ... I bet that it's all going to end badly." Jiraiya muttered, crossing his arms.  
"- Boys ... something or rather someone approach ... I don't see them but feel a presence."

Neither one nor two, Minato armed himself with a kunai and kept watching all around them while Jiraiya scratched his head wondering how this person or these people could escape the Byakugan of the beautiful heiress but then he remembred that she wasn't very good at using it. The sound of a crack of a branch woke him out of his deep reflection, Heaven hastened to compose several seals activating her Sharingan instead of the Byakugan. Her eyes resembled those of all the Uchiha, the only difference is that she had a translucent red color because of the Byakugan.

"-Katon : Fireball justu!"

A fireball escaped her throat and hit a tree, four people fell to the ground. Two were almost unconscious in the arms of two women with a cloak hiding their faces.

"-Who are you?" asked Minato.  
"-Geez it's just a bunch of kids ..." threw one of the Kunoichi pulling out a Katana and charging ahead towards Minato who dodged at the last second.  
"-Wowowowow calm down, leave my brother alone. You have no right to be here young ladies."  
"-I'll take on these kids of Konoha" said the second who appeared to be the team's leader.

She inspected her opponents in a mocking gaze at the first look they don't seem very dangerous she took a Shuriken and threw it on the clone of Sora, who disappeared without showing a sign of opposition. Jiraiya made some signs.

"- Suiton : Water bullet."

The woman made a backflip dodging the attacks with grace before counterattack with a Katon jutsu that Jiraiya merely avoided, she added a Doton technique to enclose the three Genin. Heaven calmly watched the fighting style of the woman and her techniques using her hereditary eye while Minato protected her from enemy's attacks.

"-Minato-kun, I have what I need. These women are not as strong as they seem, they are only Chunnin. I need 3 minutes and we'll be rid of the first."

Minato gave her a nod and went in a position to attack, he sketched a slight smile before rushing to the first Kunoichi, a fight with Taijutsu began and the blond had the upper hand, he didn't let any time for his opponent to form a seal, he hid two of his clones behind a tree.

"-Heaven now!"  
"-Genjutsu!"

The pupil of the young Uchiha widened traping her victim in a deep illusion. She stopped moving and fell into the arms of Minato. Jiraiya looked at both his brother and his friend impressed with the plan that they had in such a short time. Minato looked at his brother and smiled.

"-The Genjutsu is one of the specialty of the Uchiha brother, and you should know that our heiress is very good with it. Heaven was watching the movements of the enemy in order to know when to use it and she didn't had any intention to copy her technique, she doesn't have the Doton style and knows a lot of Katon jutsus." explained Minato watching his friend who just shook her head in a positive answer.  
"-Now, the second one." Heaven whispered to her two teammates.

The woman pulled out her katana and went on a defensive position.

"-I will not let you have them." she said, glaring at them.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"-Well, we will see about it." said Minato advancing towards her.  
"-Are you crazy? Don't approach her! She will kill you, Minato baka come back!" ordered Jiraiya waving his arms.  
"-Shut up Jiraiya, I know what I'm doing."  
"-Stupid brat don't you dare underestimate me, you should listen to that clown with pink hair!" shouted the angry woman while Jiraiya cursed under his breath at her remark.  
"-Underestimate Minato-kun is a big mistake you know..." said Heaven with her Byakugan activated.  
"-What the ... who are you ... your eyes ..."  
"-Oh Heaven-chan is the heiress of the two biggest clans in Konoha dattebayo, The Hyûga und The Uchiha you shouldn't mess..."  
"-It doesn't matter. If I were you I would focus on my opponent." replied Heaven leaving no time to Jiraiya to finish his sentence. "Minato-kun left!"

A smile appeared on the lips of the blond genin who rushed at an incredible speed towards his opponent and gave her a masterful punch that threw her against a tree.

_"-Hm left... Thanks Heav'."_ Thought Minato and ordered to his two clones to get closer at the specific place. _"Yes it's perfect for my seal."_

The woman rose holding her head. Her gaze crossed the blond's one with his two clones at his side. The first rushed to her, holding a kunai in his hand, she couldn't say if he was the real one or just a clone. She remarked the two others performing some hand sign and saw a blue chakra surrounding them. Eyes closed, the concentration of the two clones couldn't be interrupted no matter what. Heaven used her Byakugan to see if the plan was going as expected.

"-Minato-kun, now!"

The real one who was fighting with the woman nodded then punched his opponent in her belly. He made a third clone who rushed to the two others. Jiraiya watched silently, he felt totaly useless and couldn't understand the teamwork between his twin and the pretty heiress. He lowered his head and contemplated the grass swearing that he'll train harder to be equal with his two teammates, raising his gaze he saw the third clown of his brother between the two others performing hand signs and then slammed his hand on the floor while using his doton affinity in order to shake up the earth creating a huge crater and then the clone disapeared in a cloud of smoke. Heaven sighed and then smiled at Minato.

"-Now or never." said Minato catching his breath.

He focused some Chakra in his hand and formed a simple rasengan. His opponent was perplexed while watching the justu, she already heard about it, it was the Rokudaime's favorite jutsu that was classed with the best ones, she then realised that the brat was the son of the Hokage, she detailed his blond hair and his face. Minato rushed towards her at an incredible speed, a bright smile on his lips, she lost against the Hero's son, if she only knew him since the start she wouldn't attack him. She felt a horrible pain spread on her body and found herself right into the trap of the Genin. The two Clones caught her and pushed her into the hole with a perfect synchronization, they slammed their hands on the floor activating the seal.

"-Füinjutsu : Chakra's sealing."

She fell unconscious due to Chakra exhaustion. The Uzumaki ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his two teammates hugged him to congratule his work, he smiled and focused on the two Ninja who moved. Heaven and Minato rushed to them while Jiraiya was watching the two chunnin who lost against them.

"-Thanks... for helping... us ..." said the first one who seemed exhausted.  
"-Shut you're really tired don't talk, you'll come with us to our village." proposed Heaven and then watched Minato who just nodded.  
"-I... don't think ... that we can make it ..." said the second one whose state seemed worse but she had a tender voice, she was a Kunoichi.  
"-Hey don't say that!" Exclaimed Minato.  
"-I can feel... in you ... a real talent... we can trust them ... nee... Sara-chan?"  
"-Yeah you're right ... let's do it ... Aki-kun ...young Konoha's shinobi ... could you please ... tell us... your names ?" asked Sara with her sweet voice.  
"-Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze."  
"-Heaven Uchiha-Hyûga."  
"-Uzumaki-Namikaze... Minato ... I ... Aki ... Etsuo ... I give you ... the Chakra and the power ... of Kai-sama ..."  
"-Hyûga-Uchiha ... Heaven ... I Sara Fuyu ... I give you ... the Chakra and the power of ... Rubis-sama..."  
"-Please take care of them!" they said in chorus. "They're yours now."

Accompanying the words with the gesture, the two wounded traced their blood on the palm of their hands and put some on their index before leaning with great difficulty to the two young Ninja who didn't move, with wide eyes and mouths open. At the same time, Sara and Aki put their fingers on the forehead of their two successors muttering incomprehensible words in the ears of the Uzumaki and the Uchiha. A red light flashed the body of Heaven and a yellow one flashed the body of Minato which attracted the attention of Jiraiya who shouted watching the scene and walked quickly toward them. The heiress and the genius fell unconscious and Jiraiya tried to woke them up. He turned his gaze to the two Ninja who were going to die at any second.

"-Don't ... worry ... they'll be fine."

It was the last words of the two former Ninja. A veil of sadness incubated the ocean blue eyes of the Uzumaki. He sat between his two friends and the two strangers, falling back and waited patiently for the return of Sora.

"-What the ..." said a voice behind the Genin who slowly raised his head to cross two blood red orbs.  
"-Sora-sensei! Where were you ?"  
"-It was a trap, they were just shadow clones."

He could no longer restrain his tears, Jiraiya threw himself into the arms of his master and team leader. Sora did not understand the reaction of his pupil, he looked down at the two other members of his team and saw them surrounded by a red light for the girl and a yellow one for the boy. He arched an eyebrow, directing his gaze to the two people who just died.

"-Jiraiya what happened ?"  
"-I don't really know...We were attacked by two Kunoichi, Heaven-chan and Minato defeated them and this two Ninja touched their forehead using a strange jutsu and they just fell unconscious surrounded by these lights."  
"-Let's go back to Konoha. The mission will be suspended."

Sora invoked four clones who took his two students and the two Ninja while the real one took Jiraiya who was chocked by the events. They rushed back to Konoha at full speed. At the entrance of the village they were greeted by Yuki who did not even question about the identity of the two strangers seeing the concern on the face of the Sandaime's grandson. The team leader passed directly to the hospital where he let his two pupils with Tsunade while Shizune took in charge of the two strangers. Jiraiya told the two women what he knew and his mother came in a flash after a call by the Godaime Hokage.

"-I'll examine Minato, Tsunade-sama."  
"-Okay Sakura, I'll examine Heaven."  
"-I ... I'll tell the Hokage what just happened."  
"-Yes Jiraiya, don't worry they will be fine." his mother said giving him a hug.

The pink haired Genin nodded and left the room, he rushed at the Hokage's office. Once he got near the door, breathless, he took a deep breath and knocked, hearing the permission to enter he went along the hall avoiding the joyous look of his father, he noticed that the Nara stared at him suspecting that something was wrong. Shikamaru read the concern on the face of the boy, he sat near the Rokudaime suspecting that something had happened during their first B rank mission. A Kunoichi at the same age as Jiraiya was there, she looked at the pink genin quizzically. The girl was a pretty blonde with big sparkling green eyes, her long hair was tied in a ponytail and she had two red marks on her cheeks, on her shoulder rested a little grey dog dozing quietly, Inoki was the daughter of Inuzuka Kiba and Ino Yamanaka, she has the same outfit as her mother when she was genin and had the Konoha's headband hanging on her neck.

"-Ano ... Hokage-sama ... Shikamaru-san ... Inoki-chan, excuse me but I must inform you of something important." he said, raising his eyes to mett his father's ocean gaze.  
"-What is it Jiraiya ?Did you already complete the mission ?" Asked Shikamaru.  
"-No ... Sora-sensei decided to suspend the mission for some reason..."  
"-Jiraiya, have a sit and tell us all about it." the blond asked, crossing his arms.

Jiraiya nodded and sat in front of his father and the adviser of the latter. He closed his eyes and told everything he knew from A to Z through the work of his two teammates, the trap to his sensei, the two strangers, and the women who had attacked them. Naruto slammed his fist on the desk and stood up from his chair to face the window while Shikamaru seemed lost in his thought. Inoki looked at Jiraiya and the two adults frightened by this story. The son of the Yondaime faced them and watched the blonde.

"-Inoki, can you get Sasuke and Hinata please?"  
"-Haï Hokage-sama."

Sooner said sooner done, she went at full speed to get both adults which awoke her companion, who barked in surprise. Naruto rested his attention on his son.

"-Shikamaru could it be the Bijûs ?"  
"-No, all the Bijûs have their vessel, besides it's impossible to pass a bijû to someone just like that."  
"-What it is it then ... " said Naruto holding his head.  
"-Hm Naruto do you think that the two Ninja who attacked them are the same as those of this mysterious village who attacked Sasuke and Hinata."  
"-Those who were killed by Sasuke and Hinata years ago?"  
"-Yes, they probably have a link."

Naruto had a serious look but he was also worried he began pacing while awaiting the arrival of his two best friends and personal guards. Hinata and Sasuke became Hokage's personal Anbu performing the most dangerous missions, but they still managed to complete them thanks to the teamwork that they showed. Jiraiya was playing with his two fingers, staring into space, wondering what would happen to his two teammates. Shikamaru meanwhile was thinking more deeply about this story now that the silence reigned.  
Outside in the streets of the village a blonde ran as fast as her legs would allow her, she loved Heaven and Minato and the thought that they could be in danger destroyed the heart of the young Kunoichi, focusing only on the Uchiha district, now repopulated by various merchants and residents even if they were not part of the clan, however thanks to Tsunade and Orochimaru's research they were able to trace some Uchiha who had escaped the massacre of Itachi, they were outside the village that night, they had never dared return after the massacre but after the fourth war they returned to the village with Sasuke as their new leader. She ran into a mass and fell back with a groan. Under her gaze she met two onyx orb and recognized the genius Uchiha Sasuke. The clan chief smiled, extending his hand to lift the blonde she grabs it and once standing bowed respectfully to one of the greatest figures in the Ninja's world.

"-Excuse me ... I didn't see you."  
"-No problem, Are you looking for Heaven ? She isn't here she has a mission with her team."

The face of Inoki suddenly darkened and her green eyes were filled with sadness.

"-Sasuke-sama, Hokage-sama asks to see you in his office with Hinata-sama. There were some problems during the mission of team 2."

The blood of the Uchiha only made a turn and asked the blonde to follow him to get his wife. He was so fast that Inoki could barely see him. Sasuke suddenly stopped near a huge house, the Kunoichi eventually catch up, breathless and exhausted, she followed the Shinobi who entered his house and a delicious smell tickled their nostrils. they saw Hinata who was in the kitchen full of dishes, feeling a presence behind her, she turned and smiled tenderly at her husband.

"Oh Sasuke lunch is ready, Neji and Itachi are still at the academy." she said and then noticed a little blonde behind her husband who bowed to greet her. "Oh Inoki! What a pleasure to see you again."  
"-Ohayo Hinata-sama ..."  
"-Are you ready for the Chunin exam and ..."

Hinata didn't finish her sentence noticing the look of her husband, who was vague and the one of Inoki was filled with sadness.

"-What is it ?"  
"-I ... Hokage-sama will explain, it's about Heaven ..."

Hinata rushed to the office followed closely by the two people who were a little surprised by her reaction. They arrived in a flash at the office of the Hokage with Inoki who could no longer run.  
Meanwhile, in the hospital Tsunade and Sakura had finished examining the two young Ninja and found nothing suspicious except for a different Chakra in both members of Sora's team, who mingled gradually with their real Chakra.

"-I don't understand ..." said the Godaime Hokage. "what the hell happened...this chakra is so strong."  
"-Yes and it's not a Bijû's one."

Sakura touched the face of her son and pulled a few blond locks that covered him gently and noticed a number on the forehead of Minato. She widened her eyes and gave a little cry of surprise that alerted Tsunade, the latter approached the mother and her child and leaned to the genius to see what was wrong. The Pink Kunoichi pointed to the marked number on the forehead of Minato. Tsunade was perplexed a few seconds and then turned sharply to the carrier of the Sharingan and pulled her fringe, she saw a number two on the forehead of the girl.

"-Heaven has the number two."  
"-What the hell..."

Outside the countries forming the alliance Ninja.

The sky was covered with thick gray clouds , lightning tore and illuminated in a split second this land which was so dark and cold. Thunderstorms were heard and the rain fell in downpour while the wind blew. A hidden village, unknown and distant from the others. Kurayami was its name, the place where different deserters and criminals S rank had come to take refuge, where evil had regrouped and formed like the other a Shinobi's villages to carry out their own missions, and feed their ambition to end the alliance of five nations and seize their hereditary bloodlimits.  
A man was walking along a hallway wearing a black and gray clothes with a headband on his forehead, there was the head of a dragon in black. He came to a huge door and knocked, he entered the room after having the permission of the head of the village who was siting in his chair. He knelt before his superior waiting to receive his new mission.

"-Hikari and Mei failed. Both hosts have passed chakra to two genin of Konoha. We do not yet have the strength to launch an attack on a powerful village like Konoha. I'm going to give you a S rank mission, you'll infiltrate Konoha and find the two new hosts, you can tell their Hokage the legend and I want you to become the master of these two and when the opportunity presents itself bring them here."  
"-Hai, I will not disappoint you."  
"-We already have a host in our possession, we need the other four, I'm counting on you. Your mission begins now go to Konoha."

The Ninja merely nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.


	4. Chapter three

The icy wind was blowing through the leaves of trees and lashed the face of a boy who was walking along the forest in this dark, cold night. All his members were shaken by spasms, his hands and legs were shaking while he felt a horrible pain in his head, salty tears ran along his cheeks. He fell on his knees near a lake and looked at his reflection : an angelic face, magnificent sky blue eyes, dark brown hair, but also a number on his forehead, the number one. He had in his hand the headband of his village, it had a black dragon head on it, he threw it in the water not wanting to be part of these monsters as they called them. Clenching his fists, he hit the ground with all his strength, holding back tears of rage and biting his lower lip. Excruciating pain burned down his Chakra feeling another that mingled with his own Chakra, he fell on the floor, lying on his stomach and moaning, an evil power burned his body and circulated in it, the Chakra was really strong but it did not stop him from fighting this unknown force.

_I will erase all your pain, brat._

He slowly raised his head looking where that voice came from but there was nobody around him, a cry of pain escaped his throat and cold sweat covered his forehead.

_They killed your parents, your family and want to kill you now, you won't let them do it ne? They are searching for you._

This time, the young man realized that the voice came from the Chakra which mingled with his own. He closed his eyes and let him do it, he would not suffer the same fate as his sister and parents, he had to live and destroy the village that had made him an orphan.

_Yes that's it, don't try to resist, I will avenge your family. They want you dead because of me ? Well, I will destroy them all, one by one, trust me._

His beautiful sky blue eyes gradually became a dark onyx color and all his wounds were healed, he stood looking at his reflection in the water, he felt much more powerful than he has ever been before he seemed to have gained endurance and agility. He looked at his hands, yes he was different. A slight smile stretched his lips.

_Now my power is yours._

He just nodded, feeling a ton of power and strength in him. He heard a noise, the Ninja from his village were looking for him, they were still far away but now he could feel their presence thanks to his enhanced abilities. He concentrated clasping his hands and was surrounded by a line of black chakra. He sprang from branch to another holding his precious katana in his hand, he was confronted with a line of Shinobi, he snatched a mischievous smile. He directly went to the murderer of his young sister, taking him by the neck and lifting him. The others took the opportunity to attack him from all sides but a barrier of chakra protected him from all their attacks. He pierced the heart of his enemy with his katana and swung his body a little further before facing the Ninjas around him.

"-It's a shame, this village has not a lot of genius and we are forced to kill you, how ironic."

The beautiful dark haired boy did not even try to answer. He didn't need them to understand that he was a true genius and now he was more than just a prodigy. He made some signs and dozens of shadows clones appeared in a cloud of smoke. In this cold and dark night, several Anbu signed their death. A genin had killed them one by one easily, without depleting his reserves of chakra.

_It was only a foretaste of my power, kid._

His eyes became one more time blue sky and he looked around the corpses scattered on the dirty floor, scared he took a few steps before stopping abruptly realizing that he was the one who committed such a massacre, he felt a knot forming in his stomach, he was afraid, afraid of the power that flowed in him, afraid of what he could do when he lose the control. He swallowed hard before running far away from this place. If before, Kurayami was his village, his house now he could not stay there, he was in danger, they all wanted his death but had he a choice? No.

_Now that I am in you, I can not afford to let you die brat, because I will also die. Go back to your pathetic village without any fear. I will intervene if it's necessary, go shoo I need to rest and to get back all my strength._

The young man stood shocked, he did not have all his power and was still able to kill a whole horde of Anbu easily. He went to the village while trying to understand what happened to him, a series of questions crossed his mind. Why him? What has he done to deserve all this?

**Konoha**.

Naruto was sitting on the bed of his son with Sakura and Jiraiya at his side, the Rokudaime Hokage expected the waking of Minato forward, he was deeply worried. Five minutes later, Minato woke up holding his head, he felt horrible pain, the blond then looked around him. Heaven arose in turn and put her hand directly on her forehead. She touched the number two with her fingers before throwing a questioning look to her parents. Sasuke smiled at his daughter while Hinata took her in her arms.

"-Heaven-chan, Minato! What the hell happened?" said Jiraiya, glad to see them awake.  
"-I... The two Ninja ... Sara Fuyu ..." began Heaven.  
"-And Aki Etsuo ... They used a Fuinjutsu I think... They said that they they would entrust us with the chakra and the power of Kai-sama and Ruby-sama, who are they ?"  
"-They put a little of their blood on their fingers and said something that I couldn't understand and I don't remember what happened next."  
"-Sara Fuyu ... Aki Etsuo ..." said Tsunade pensively with a smile.  
"-You know them baa-chan ?" Naruto asked looking at the Godaime Hokage.  
"-Aki is a Shinobi from Iwa, and Sara from Kiri. One thing is certain, these two could stand up to Bijus and were elites, the personal Anbu of their Kages. The Shinobi world has lost two great Ninja, I did meet Sara Fuyu when she was a mere Genin, this girl had already Herculean strength worthy of a Senju and the Katon techniques that she used were all destructive. Aki was the best medic-nin of his village, I would even say that he has managed to surpass all others in recent years, he also possessed a Kekkei Genkei incredibly strong."  
"-But who are Ruby and Kai?"  
"-I don't know Sasuke ... It seems that these two preferred to hid the existence of this chakra. Hm, let Heaven and Minato rest, they need to regain strength."

**Konoha's academy.**

Two young boys were sitting under a tree eating their lunch and talking about their day. The first one had black crows hair attached by a ponytail with big lavender eyes that looked like two pearls, he wore a cream top with the symbol of Hyûga on his back and blue navy pants with Ninja's sandals, Neji was a few minutes older than his twin, he was pretty quiet but talkative in the company of his friends, he looked at his sister with pride despite her trouble with the Juken while he, he mastered it perfectly and it made his grandfather Hiashi proud. The features of his face were clear and we could see that he was calm and clever, his eyes were warm and filled with emotions unlike others Hyûga. The second one had short spiky blue night hair like his father with onyx eyes, he wore a black top with the Uchiha's symbol on the back and the shoulder with a white pants and sandals, Itachi was the second son of Sasuke and Hinata, he was shy and unsure of himself and afraid of failure but his will was large and he was determined to succeed in his Shinobi's career, he admired his sister Heaven who was the best user of Sharingan just after their father in their clan, he spent most of his free time to train with his parents or his sister to improve his jutsu.

"-Neji-nii-san." said Itachi looking at his brother.  
"-Hai?" retorted the latter swallowing his rice.  
"-Just now ... You-you felt this chakra?"

Neji paused for a moment and then put his finger on his chin, thinking about what his brother just said, he plunged his two lavender eyes in the Onyx ones of Itachi.

"-No, I felt nothing."  
"-Oh I must be mistaken then." Itachi said, passing his hand through his hair.  
"-Baka you start to hallucinate, come on hurry up to finish your lunch we have class with Moegi-sensei." he teased his brother with a gentle smile.

Itachi just shook his head in positive sign and finished his lunch in a flash, he returned to class with his brother.

**Konoha's street.**

Inoki was walking in the streets of the village, taking the direction of the trainings grounds where she had to join her friends. Her thoughts were directed towards Heaven and Minato, a deep uneasiness on her face, she gave a sigh and then decided to trust the Hokage and his advisor, she stopped walking and lifted her gaze to cross the quizzically look of Shika, she swept the field with her green eyes and noticed the presence of her other friends. Chozi, was eating a packet of crisps smiling, beside him stood Rin who greeted her with a wave of hand and Hikari was perched on a tree branch her hands crossed behind her head while Katsu was Leaning against the tree looking at the floor, meanwhile Jiraiya was breathless and had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"-Where are Heaven and Minato ?" asked Shika.  
"-They are at the hospital ... a little accident during their mission, I do not know more." Inoki responded raising her gaze to Jiraiya, who nodded.  
"-Yes we don't know more about it."  
"-Well we will train without them for this time." proposed Rin.  
"-Come-on hop hop, let's run 10 times around the village without stopping!" Hikari ordered.

The others stared her as she had grown a third eye on her forehead. Hikari had a little too much energy and was always training like a maniac making her father called Rock Lee proud of her while her mother Tenten often content with a simple smile watching her little family very motivated and with so much energy to burn. The young Kunoichi had a peach skin agreeing with her clear brown eyes like her mother and dark brown hair tied in a bun released with two sticks.

"-Hikari-chan ... You'll never change." Rin whispered keeping her smile.

Rin was the quietest of the group, at least when they were out of danger, dice an enemy showed up she turned into a fierce and formidable Kunoichi. Being the daughter of Kakashi Hatake she inherited the red eye: the Sharingan to the greatest astonishment of her parents, Anko said it was due to her husband's Sharingan he had it for years and mastered it as he was born with it, Kakashi meanwhile did not want to talk about it and was just glad to see that his daughter had a Sharingan to help her in the world of Shinobi. Rin had silver hair cut in a square with Konoha's headband to hold her bangs while her eyes were a clear purple for the right one while her left eye had the Sharingan activated, but as her father she hid it in order to not lose chakra.

"-Such a drag. Hikari you're so troublesome."  
"-Shika do you want to go at Ichiraku after training?" proposed Chozi.

Shika contented himself with a nod, smiling at his best friend. Shika did not escape the rules of his clan, he was a genius and always found plans and strategies for all situations, the village did not expected less from Shikamaru and Temari older son. The young Shinobi looked exactly like his father whether for physical or personality while his little sister Mei, was the spitting image of Temari.  
Chozi was a very nice person and cared greatly for his friends and his family, he was always ready to protect them and thought of their well-being much more than his own. Son of two Akimichi he had the specific physic of his clan and inherited their passion for food.

"-Could we start, please?" asked Katsu.

Katsu was someone quiet and distant, he allowed himself to lose his mask of coldness with pny his friends. He was as good as his father Shino and never attacked without a backup plan in mind. He rarely showed it, but he favored the teamwork, for him it was the only way to move forward and become stronger by learning to understand his comrades with a simple glance.

"-You know what?"

All laid their eyes on the pink haired genin that had a smile reaching to his ears.

"-You are weird!" he began looking at his friends who gave him a weak version of the Uchiha's angry glare, and put his hands behind his head "but I love you guys, dattebayo!"

All contented with a smile as their only answer, then laughter broke out in the small group of Genin before starting their training.

**Konoha's main entrance.**

A ninja had landed near the gate of Konoha, his presence alerted Yuki who went to meet him closely followed by Ichigo. Both Chunnin stared at the man standing in front of them, then Yuki cleared her throat.

"-Anbu-san you do not have to go through the gate, no one should see you."

The ninja in question remained perplexed by this statement and adjusted the mask while passing his hand through his hair, still ignoring the operation of this village.

"-I know but ..." he began "I'm really tired I don't have enough Chakra."  
"-Oh!" said Ichigo wrinkling his eyebrows "then may I see your headband?"

The man sought in one of his pockets and pulled out the headband of Konoha he handed it to the keeper of the gate, thanking mentaly the Kage of his village to have thought of everything to make his infiltration done in good circumstances at least until he can speak to the Hokage.

"-Alright anbu-san, but remember that the villagers should not see you it could worry them, we don't see every day a anbu walking in the streets."

He just nodded and left staring at the Hokage's office.

-Let's start this mission.


	5. Chapter four

**Konoha's Hospital.**

Minato slept with closed fist clutching his blanket while Heaven was awake and staring at the wall, thinking about everything and anything, she glanced at her friend who seemed to be in a deep sleep, the heiress sighed and lay down on her bed playing with a strand of her long, silky hair. Meanwhile the Uzumaki had a strange dream. He was in a place that was completely unknown to him, everything was white, he leaned on the ground feeling slightly dizzy. He plunged his attention on his hands and looked at it carefully, then he heard footsteps, he hastily raised his head and saw a figure coming towards him.

"-Hello there."

His voice was mesmerizing, Minato looked around him searching for the one who just talked. The figure then appeared before him, he was a handsome man who had brown silky hair with chocolates reflections and piercing green eyes filled with wisdom and goodness all accorded well with his peach skin and a beautiful smile on his lips. He wore a white cloak that had yellow flames at the bottom and on the back the number three was marked above. The rest of his clothes consisted of Ninja's sandals, a stick with a crystal ball, and black pants.

"-Who are you ...?" whispered Minato while getting up on his feet.

"-I'm Kai."

"-Kai ..." said Minato remembering the words of Aki. "then you are the chakra that Aki gave me ..."

"-Actually, I'm not just a "Chakra" I was a ninja too you know" Kai corrected with a smile.

"-I... What are you doing here in this case?"

"-My power was too great to let it dissipate just like that, I always get a new container when the precedent can't maintain it anymore, it seems that this time my host is you."

"-Are you a bijû?"

"-Oh no I'm not, but I'm as strong as a bijû. I am one of the few Shinobi who have inherited the power of the sage of six path. I'm the one that represents the element Futon and medicine jutsu, my host also receives my Kekkei Genkei."

"-Kekkei Genkei?"

"-Yes, when you will learn to control my power you will see that you can no longer fight without it, its' really useful."

"-So you're the strongest Futon user, does it mean that you're the futon of the sage or something like that?"

"-You're a funny one, aren't you? I'm not the Futon of the sage. My Futon equaled his, my medicine's jutsu saved countless millions of lives, I can use the jutsu without necessarily touching the injured and treat a whole group at the same time."

"-Wow ... you're so cool, I bet that you were an amazing shinobi."

"-That's why before my death, I and four of my friends we have created a seal that will allow our Chakra to find a host to live through them and help the Shinobi's world. Some used our powers to kill each other and to defend their nation. Whatever the reasons, we have to help them and train them to master our powers."

"-But how ? Who can apply the seal ?" "-The hosts, once they become too old to continue their Ninja's career or if they are about to die they use the seal and pass our powers to another shinobi. The death of our host generates our loss."

"-I see ... Aki was dying when he gave me your power and your chakra."

"-I hope that you're as good as Aki, he was one of my best hosts."

"-I guess only time will tell us about it, ne Kai-sama?"

"-No doubt, just call me Kai, we're just one person now."

"-Hm it means that I can often talk to you?"

"-Yes, through your thoughts or while meditating. I can also take control of your body but only with your permission."

"-Do I have the right to speak about your presence?" he questioned with a serious gaze.

"-I do not see any problems for me, but just for your loved ones if by misfortune an enemy found out your life will be in danger." he replied, fixing his host. _"I do not want my host to be chased as Aki, especially not a child I would never forgive myself."_ he thought looking away.

"-I get it, it's the same as the Jinchuriki."

"-You should wake up now Minato, your friend is calling you."

"-Wait, I have more questions! Actually I have a lots."

"-I'll tell you everything one day."

He gave him one last smile before disappearing in a flash of white light. Minato sighed and crossed his arms then closed his eyes focusing. He woke up in his hospital's bed with Heaven who watched him intently.

"-Heaven?"

"-I was trying to wake you up, you really have a deep sleep you know."

"-Haa sorry,I was really tired." he apologized, running his hand through his hair.

"-It's okay, anyway it's time for us to leave, Tsunade-sama said that we can go back to home."

"-Great, I can't stay here any longer, I really hate this place."

** Hokage's office.**

A tall man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail with a piercing honey eyes stood before the Rokudaime and his advisor. Shikamaru stared at the Ninja suspiciously, he did not believe a single word of what he said. He glanced at his friend and noticed that the blond was deep in minds. Naruto slowly raised his head and after a slight nod the Nara sighed.

"-So what is so important for you to tell us? I mean come on, you must be crazy to infiltrate Konoha." Shikamaru began looking as bored as ever " besides, you have our Anbu's clothes, were you trying to fool us or something?"

"-What? No, I told you ... I had to put this outfit to get in Konoha, I really have some informations that you would like to know."

"-Such as?" asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"-Such as two Konoha's genin who recentrly received a strong unknown chakra."

Naruto's eyes widened while Shikamaru just looked at the man with curiosity in his brown iris. "How do you know about it?"

"-Hokage-sama have you ever heard of the five legendary shinobi?"

"-What is it? Do you know those shinobi Shikamaru?"

"-No... care to explain?"

"-To begin with their names are : Oxe, Ruby, Kai, Saphyr, and Nil." Naruto was shocked when he heard the name of Ruby and Kai remembering that his son and his goddaughter received the chakra of these two people, he nodded wanting to hear the rest. " Oxe, is the most powerful one he represents the darkness, he control the five elements but generally use Raiton along with a black chakra which is his ultimate defense, the black chakra protects him from any attack."

"-Like Gaara's sand, Sasuke's Susanoo or even the Kaiten of the Hyûga."

"-It's more powerful, Oxe is the number one, the leader despites his darkness he fights for the good, anyway we can't say that he has a nice personality and attitude but he won't harm the good people just scare them. He is like the guardian of the four others. Then there is Ruby, she is the second one and the most powerful after Oxe, she represents the Katon and has a monstrous strenght, she can break someone's bones with just a touch if she wanted to. You can say that she is the destruction and the power but she is a very talkative, fearless, arrogant, impulsive and stubborn woman."

Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and swallowed hard hoping that Heaven won't turn out to be like her, after all she is her host.

_"-Man I just can't imagine Heaven act like this troublesome woman, tss why am I talking like Shikamaru, oh god I'll have a headache I'm sure."_ Thought Naruto rubbing his head.

"-Kai is calm, quiet, nice, well he really is a good person and the kindest one he represents the Futon and was the first medic-nin and the best, no one can rival with his skills. He also has a strong kekkei genkei but I don't really know about it, I guess we'll discover it soon. Kai has the ability to heal himself during battles and his Chakra's reserve is frightening. You need to know that among the five Shinobi, Kai is the only one who will offer to train his host with pleasure, the others are a little difficult to convince."

"-I guess we will talk to this one, he's the kindest one after all. What about the two others?"

"-Hai Hokage-sama I'll tell you about them. The fourth one is Saphyr, the second Kunoichi well she isn't as strong as Ruby but her speed is incredible. She is faster than anyone else you just can hit her easily. She represents the Suiton and she's shy, kind, afraid of the world despite her great skills but in a battle she won't give up and always do her best unfortunately I don't really know a lot about her."

"-I like her more than the other crazy woman, seriously this Ruby is scary." said Shikamru leaning on his chair.

"-The last one is Nil he represents the Doton and he is a Taijutsu specialist but no one has any other information about him. It's a waste, he seems powerful and interesting."

Naruto and Shikamaru nodded at the same time and began to think about what they had learned, Considering the danger threatening both Genins now that they're the hosts of two powerful and legendary Shinobi. The Rokudaime sighed before rasing his gaze to the man who just told them about everything he knew.

"-What now?"

"-Actually Hokage-same I've a request. I wanna train the two Genins I know a lot about Ruby and Kai and I really think that I can help the two children with their new powers."

The Nara's genius looked at his friend with a suspicious gaze and nodded knowing that the man had a plan and a mission which involved the kidnapping of the two hosts but Konoha needed to keep him near and they will for sure strike him before he gets the chance to complete his mission. Naruto let out another sigh before turning his gaze to the man.

"-Ok, you'll be the master of my son Minato Uzumaki and his teammate Uchiha-Hyûga Heaven, I want them to be ready for the Chunnin exam. I expect them to show us the result of your training. Understood?"

"-Hai Hokage-sama, thank you you can count on me."

_"-Yeah, Yeah and then you'll kidnap my son and Sasuke's daughter, how ironic."_ Thought Naruto while looking at the stranger.

"-From now on you'll be called Akira Midori. You can go, we'll take care of the rest." Said Shikamaru.

He bowed to show his respect and gratitude for the Hokage and the advisor of this latter before leaving the room. He sighed and decided to spy on the two hosts in order to know how he'll deal with them and to make a plan for his momentary life as a Konoha's Shinobi.

**Training ground.**

Jiraiya was panting and and had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, he looked up at his shishou who smiled softly to show him how proud she was. Hinata sat down on the grass and invited her student to join her, the pink haired Genin moved quickly next to his sensei and let out a sigh.

"-So what now shishou?"

"-I'm proud of you Jiraiya, I guess we're done for today. I'll teach you the Suiton : aqueous prison and aqueous dragon tomorrow, then I'll help you to control your chakra perfectly I know how bad you are with Genjutsu and we'll fix it trust me. So what about some Ramen? You're starving I'm sure." said Hinata with a smile on her lips.

"-Yeaaah thank you shishou you're the best!" shouted Jiraiya happily while hugging the Kunoichi. "Hmm Hinata-sensei, do you think that I can be as good as Heaven-chan and Minato? I mean Heaven-chan is so cool with her Dojutsu and can do some incredible moves and Minato is a freaking genius you know, I feel so useless ... I may be on their way at the Chunnin exam."

"-What is it Jiraiya? Don't you dare underestimate yourself! You just need to believe in your skills and train hard, everything will be okay. Beside, I'm here to help you and I'll make you stronger because you're my favorite student." Hinata said softly while poking his forehead.

"-Yes Hinata-sensei ... I'm glad to have you as my shishou you know, I mean not everybody has the chance to train with one of the best Kunoichi in Konoha, ne?" replied Jiraiya grabbing his shishou's hand and running through the village.

**Konoha's street.**

Minato and Heaven were walking down the streets of their home village talking about the strange discussion that the blond Genin had in his mindscape. The Uzumaki was really glad to be the contaner of the best medic-nin and one of the strongest Shinobi of all the time but he also was worried about it, he knew that it will cost a lot of troubles to Konoha and the fact that they had two hosts didn't help at all. He turned his gaze to the heiress who the latter seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"-Heaven are you okay?"

"-Hmm ... Oh yes don't worry Minato-kun I'm alright." she started to play with her fingers while looking at the floor, Minato didn't believe a single word and grabbed her hand forcing her to look at him in his eyes.

"-I know that there's something bothering you Heav' what is it? Did you talk to Ruby?"

"-No ... I didn't ... Not yet. I'm just scared..."

"-Scared? But why?"

"-You know that some villages already tried to kidnap me because of my eyes but thanks to Otou-san I'm still here, and now I also have the power and Chakra of one of the strongest Kunoichi sealed inside me, I don't know if I can make it when the news will spread..."

"-I see ... But you don't need to worry about it I'm sure that my dad will strengthen the securtiy of Konoha. Besides, I don't think that Ruby will let anyone hurt her host, ne?"

"-I hope so."

"-Come-on, would you like to spar?"

"-Hai!"

The two Genins rushed to their usual training ground unaware of the man who was following them. "-The brats talked about Ruby ... I'm sure that they are the hosts, I need to get closer."


End file.
